Be My Saviour
by the.love.that.binds
Summary: She was his only shot at redemption, but little did he know he would be hers...Will their friendship and unspoken love be strong enough before they lose their hearts to darkness? Love was like a curse...you had to give it in order to receive it... **Klaroline. Season 4. Link to promo on my profile, as well as fanfic soundtrack!
1. Saviour

_Be My Saviour_

_1_

* * *

"Caroline?"

Upon hearing her name being drawn out softly the blonde thrashed her head around, pivoting to an assumed attacker. She had become rather paranoid lately, and she relaxed when she saw it was only Klaus.

_Wait, what? I'm _relaxing _around_ Klaus_, of all people? I'm supposed to be afraid of him, _he's_ the bad guy._

All previous thoughts, however, vanished from her mind quickly as they had come, as Caroline took in sight of a bloody Klaus on his knees. His clothes were torn and shredded, claw marks streaked red ran across his chest. Scarlet red ran down his face in rivulets and he looked up at her with helpless eyes. He was a mess.

"Caroline," he groaned, and he toppled over, but not before she caught him.

"Oh my god!" she breathed, tipping his head back to get a better look at him and running her eyes over his injuries. "Who did this to you?"

"My hybrids." He tried to sound deceitful but it came out as a whisper; his strength was drained. "They were a loyal lot, weren't they." He sounded do forlorn, so sorrowful, that she let him lean against her. She gently lifted her arms around his head.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Caroline had been out hunting and from her vampiric senses she concluded his mansion was not too far away.

"I'm fine; I don't need your help," he said harshly, his voice strained but lashing out, as he tried to stand. He immediately fell but Caroline supported him. She looped an arm around his waist and helped him upright, hanging on to his forearm. With a few more stumbles and well-placed curses, they were on their way. As they passed through the dense foliage, Klaus murmured, "Under normal circumstances I would take advantage of this situation."

"No, you wouldn't." She hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it did.

"Having a change of heart, love?" He curved his lips in a lopsided, arrogant smirk at her.

Caroline exhaled, but then decided to tell him; he did look pretty beat up, and, as much as she would try to deny it, she felt sorry for him.

"People think you're the big bad hybrid, but maybe you're not. I mean, you saved me _twice, _didn't you?" she spluttered.

Klaus was silent for a moment, but he chose to let it slide, replacing it with his haughty remarks. "Looks like the doppelganger's rubbing off on you," he observed calmly.

"Oh, shut up," she shot back angrily. She had chosen to say something nice to him, and he had practically threw it back in her face.

Klaus, on the other hand, had no idea she would be so infuriated with him, so he hastily backtracked. "What makes you think that? How do you know I don't have ulterior motives?" he challenged.

"Because, there's...there's something about you that doesn't seem so bad. It's like..." She tried to spell out her conflicted emotions. He cocked an eyebrow at her but she ignored him. "It's like, when you do bad things, it's not because you wan't to hurt them, but because you want them to notice you." She looked over at him, but his face was staring ahead, and he stubbornly refused to accept her words, because they were the truth.

"Your words mean nothing."

She stared up at him in hatred. Caroline ripped her arms from his and slapped him across the face. It was a good slap, sharp and stinging. She could feel the prickling in her hand.

When Klaus looked back at her his eyes were full of hatred as well, and bloodlust. "You are lucky I am injured, love." He said with as much serenity as he could muster. He walked up to his mansion, half-dragging, half-limping with himself.

Her anger dissipated as she watched him in pity.

"Oh come, let me help you then," she hissed, helping him up the steps. This time he didn't protest.

* * *

Klaus lay upon his blood-stained mattress, the red soaking into the silk sheets. Caroline sat on a chair nearby, a bowl and washcloth near. She cleaned his wounds carefully, trying not to hurt him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, as she dug her nails into his chest to retrieve a bullet laced with vervain. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She pulled it out swiftly, and sat back, exasperated.

He made no notion that his wounds were burning and his whole body was on fire. Instead he whispered, "Maybe you're right about what you said, maybe you're wrong. But I'll never admit it."

She threw up her hands in frustration. "Ugh! Why are you so stubborn?!"

"I'm not the only one." He turned his head so he could face her, his bed soaked in blood. "If you weren't so driven on saving me I would have already left this miserable wreck of a town."

He caught her off guard. "What?" she questioned, confusion written all over her face. "What do you mean?"

Klaus chuckled lowly. "Caroline, it's in your nature to do good. I can already see that you want to save me from myself. But I won't let you."

"Why not?" she said quietly.

"I _am _a 'big bad hybrid'. I kill people for my amusement, I toy with their minds. There is no good in there."

"But if you tried to change..." she trailed off, unsure of where this was leading to.

"...My actions would haunt me forever. Consider me an eternal crisis."

"But not if you tried to change."

"Not for me. I'll remember everything I was, and I'll only walk farther in the darkness."

"Then let me help you forget," she said desperately. Hell, she wanted to help him. She didn't even know why.

He looked at her, and she saw all his emotions in his eyes: anger, envy, hatred, fear, pride, strength. But also the courage, the hope, and the love of a forgotten man, buried somewhere deep in Klaus the hybrid.

Caroline knew, from experience, that once something happened you could never forget it. Once you became someone you could never go back.

So she would teach him to forgive.

And in return Klaus would help her to do the same, to somehow rekindle herself.

They would find themselves in each other, and become the people they both knew and loved.

She would be his saviour, and he would be hers.


	2. Fallen Angel

**A/N To ****all my lovely reviewers...the feedback is wonderful, thank you for you thoughts :)) You guys are awesome ! ...Sorry if I've been updating slowly or the chapters are short; life's been throwing a lot of unwanted lemons at my face ;( Anyways I'll try my best. Do y'all have any new story requests or suggestions for me? any thoughts on what you would like to happen next? I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**

* * *

_Be My Saviour_

_2_

* * *

Klaus sat before an empty sheet of paper, still sitting in his bloodstained clothes. He barely had to think about what to draw.

He traced the outlines of _her _face; his hands had already memorized the blonde ringlets, a flicker of her bright smile, the light in her eyes.

This drawing was one of her when she had been sleeping close to him, head laying near his wrist. He had offered her finer accommodations, but she had promptly refused. Klaus, his mind still numb from the injuries, was therefore submissive.

He remembered how the luminous shafts of daylight had breathed life across her face. She had been an angel then, he thought, her lovely face at peace, her blonde hair fanned out, the light making her radiate life more than ever before. Her dark eyelashes fluttered at her cheek as she breathed in and out. A hint of a smile curved her soft, tender lips, as if she was remembering a happy memory.

And so that was what he drew.

He'd been surprised at first, but pleasantly so, when he saw that she had decided to stay the night. He had half-expected her to run off; it was him, after all. But instead he saw her, and he would lock that memory in his head and keep it for all of eternity.

She had chosen to help him, and, to stay with him. Klaus had no recollection of anyone doing that for him.

_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak._

He spoke the words with certainty in his mind. The girl was merely a distraction, an _infatuation_, perhaps, and he would not allow himself to start to care. He did admire her genuine beauty, her strength. Her light. He'd even told her that he fancied her once. But that was as far as he would allow himself.

Love was like a curse; you had to give it in order to receive it.

He finished the drawing but tucked it away somewhere, not bothering to look at it. He didn't have the heart to see what he would eventually lose. What he needed to lose.

He needed to lose her, because if he didn't, he would fall in love with her. And he would be doomed after that; bound to her. And he knew that she wouldn't return his love. After everything, that was what he expected. He was a monster, after all.

* * *

Caroline had her blonde head slumped against the stone walls, breath fluttering. She had come to the Lockwood Cellar at Tyler's request. Unfortunately, she had fallen asleep waiting for him to arrive.

"Nice of you to stop by, Care." Tyler's voice broke through her dreams. Caroline was jolted awake.

"Hey."

He ignored her. "What happened to your clothes?" He knelt down beside her, eyebrows scrunched up. "They're bloodstained." Caroline sucked in a breath. She didn't realize it, but when she had been helping Klaus some of his blood must have smeared itself into her clothes, and she'd forgotten to change afterwards.

"I-uh, I was hunting," she told him unconvincingly.

He gravitated towards her, hybrid nose picking up the scent.

"That's Klaus's blood," he said numbly, as if not believing the words himself. "What did you-Caroline, did you attack him? Are you alright?" He touched her cheek.

"I'm _fine_, Tyler. I didn't attack Klaus, I was..._helping _him," she said rather bluntly, wincing at herself.

Tyler's hand withdrew from her as if he had been stung. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

Caroline was on the defensive now. "_Look, Ty, I was hunting in the forest and then I saw him and then he said his hybrids had attacked him so I felt bad for him and I decided to-"_

"You felt _bad _for him? _Caroline_, he's killed people! He killed those hybrids...he...he killed..." The cold, steel glint returned to his eyes and his jaw clenched. "He tried to kill _us_, dammit! All of us! You!"_  
_

"Well maybe he was doing it for a reason; I mean all of us have killed...the people we killed, they had family, friends, love, hopes, dreams, and we-"

"Don't make excuses for him Caroline." Tyler's voice was deadly sharp. "You don't know him. Not like I do. He made me break every bone in my body. _But I did it, I did it for you!_" His voice was rising to a shout.

"I know that and I love you for that and-"

"You love me because you're actually in love with me, or only because I make you feel important?" His voice had receded to a whisper, the last shattering blow. Caroline could feel the wet, hot tears. They were sliding down her cheeks, blurring her vision. She was too shocked into hatred and disbelief to conjure up anything to say.

As Tyler turned his back on her, he spat out, "I'm done. With this. All of this. With you." There was so much contempt, so much cold fury in his words that it made her choke out a sob.

"_You're selfish! You only want me for yourself don't you! You don't even think I'm worth anything!_" she screamed, her voice raw and freshly stinging. He halted in his tracks but didn't turn around.

Then she added in a faint whisper: "Klaus wouldn't have said that about me."

That was the last straw. Tyler flashed around, and his lips were pulled back over his teeth in a manic snarl. His eyes started to glow golden and he began to undergo the transformation.

Horrified, Caroline slowly started to back away. "Tyler?" she said softly, reaching out a hand as if to calm him. But all hell was loose.

He snapped at her hand, but not before she whipped it away. Tears flooded her vision. He wasn't going to stop. He was now growling, pounding his fists against the ground, his fingernails lengthening into claws.

She didn't even have time to scream. Caroline bolted for the door, tears slapping the air behind her as she ran from the person she'd thought she loved.

She made for the forest, having some sort of hope that the thick underbrush and darkness of the pitch-black night would somehow help conceal her. His growls were becoming closer. She could even distinctly hear paws thudding on the stone, up the steps.

As Caroline looked back in fear, she wasn't paying attention to what was up in front. After a second she collided with something hard. She screamed, thinking it was Tyler, starting to kick and bite and claw with her hands. But, as she discovered, the form didn't feel so wolfish. Rather...masculine. A pair of strong arms supported her, grabbing her hands from doing anymore damage, and a crooning, British accent filled the night.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, love."

It was Klaus!

She didn't care who it was, as long as it was someone other than Tyler. Someone saner than him, at least, someone not coming to kill her at the moment.

She threw her arms around him unexpectedly, cutting off whatever he had been wanting to say next. "Klaus," she sobbed hysterically. "It's Tyler. I met him but then we fought and he turned and he wants to kill me and-"

"Calm down, Caroline," he soothed, running a hand through her blonde locks. "No one's going to hurt you tonight."

"Not a chance if she's with you." A different voice cut sharply in. He had turned back! Tyler!

Caroline shrieked and embraced Klaus harder. She didn't know who to trust anymore; her whole life had been one nightmare since she had been a vampire, and it was always full of dying people and sadness. She was following her instincts now. And she trusted it.

Klaus pushed Caroline aside, not roughly. "You've been bad today, mate. What's gotten to you?" He had his playing voice on, the voice Caroline recognized when he was about to hurt someone.

"Hand her over, Klaus. She's safer with me than with you."

"Considering you tried to bite her, maybe thirty seconds ago, I'll take my chances."

"It's because of you!" Tyler yelled, rage prevailing. "Everything's because of you! I'll kill you with my bare hands-"

"I'm the alpha, you seem to be forgetting that, Lockwood. Heed my warning: Stay away from Caroline. If you don't...I'll kill you." He said the last part softly and gently, his simple threat overcoming Tyler's with his force and wrath, his sinister eyes glowering in the dark.

Tyler had his fists clenched. He put up a good fight, but eventually his will was crushed by the alpha's. He slunk away into the night, not daring to say anything more.

Klaus turned to Caroline. "You're safe now, Caroline," he whispered.

The past year, for Caroline, had been hell. She'd turned into a vampire, killed someone, fallen in and out of love, had death lurking around every corner, and now this.

"Klaus..."

She fainted, but not before Klaus caught her. As she had done with him.

He lifted her gently into his arms, caressing her pale face and threading his fingers through her golden hair, admiring her beauty even in the most dark of times.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**A/N Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know, I'll be putting up music on my profile for the songs that would be used in each chapter. Make sure to check it out; there's some lovely songs on there!..and...r&r? pleease?**

* * *

_Be My Saviour_

_3_

* * *

Caroline woke up screaming.

She'd had nightmares of Tyler running after her, footsteps pounding; she could hear him yelling he swore he would kill her. Her chest heaved with racking sobs and shuddering convulsions.

All of a sudden a warming bliss settled over her mind and her screams faded. She whimpered, and sensed another presence in the room.

Caroline looked over to meet Klaus's gaze, who was standing above her. He was trying to soothe her with dream manipulation. As a scalding tear skimmed her cheek he gently brushed it away.

As Klaus melted away her nightmares with his dream manipulation, he started to walk away, seeing her eyes start to close with fatigue.

Through a warm, fuzzy haze Caroline saw an outline of Klaus with his back turned, fading away.

"Stay," she whispered longingly. "Please." She could distinctly see him turning back around. "I don't want to be alone."

Klaus lay down carefully, his face angled towards her, an unreadable expression mixed across his face.

As Caroline drifted into gentle dreams she shifted closer to him, seeking someone to be there with her.

"None of us do, Caroline." He traced a finger across her fair cheekbone as his eyes closed and he entered the dream with her.

"None of us do."

* * *

In her dream, Caroline was human.

At first she didn't believe it.

She stood very still, closing her eyes, taking in it all, scarcely believing the fact that her one greatest desire was true.

When Caroline opened her eyes all she could see around her was darkness.

Then a flash.

Tyler running after her, transforming, yelling.

Caroline stumbled back, falling. But then the image had went as quickly as it had come, and it was all calm again.

"You mind is strong." A voice said. Caroline frantically looked in all directions.

Klaus emerged out of the shadows. He extended a hand to her, and she gratefully took it.

"What happened?" she wondered out loud. "Where are we?"

"You're dreaming," he said softly. "I'm giving you a good dream, away from everything. I think you'll like it." Klaus let go of her hand and retreated to the shadows, a genuine smile on his face.

The next thing she knew Caroline was spinning, down, down, down.

* * *

Beneath her closed eyelids Caroline could see red, and many swirling colours. As she fluttered open her eyes, it was very bright and dull, yet still beautiful. It was one of the things she missed about being human.

She was looking up at lush, green trees, thickly surrounding her. She had been lying down peacefully, and as she sat up she realized she was in some sort of valley.

Blinking slowly as if she had been sleeping for awhile, Caroline took in her surroundings. She could feel the blood pumping freely through her veins again, feel the soft blades of grass beneath her and hear animals rustling around in the distance. She could smell the sweet, fragrant, peaceful aroma of the beautiful valley.

Then she realized her senses were dull. Being a vampire made you different. Stronger.

But Caroline ignored that edging feeling and laughed out loud in sheer joy, her laughter tinkling bells. As she stood up, brushing off her white dress, smiling radiantly, she saw someone that made her yell.

"Elena!" she shrieked in delight, flinging herself at the girl. Elena was...Elena. Her long, straight dark locks that could have easily been Katherine, but her pure heart making her Elena. Her warm chocolate brown eyes as she smiled in the sunlight.

"Oh my god, Elena. What are you doing here? Where are we?" Caroline asked jubilantly.

"I don't know...but it's lovely, so let's enjoy it while we can. The others are coming soon," she added with a knowing wink, her graceful smile lighting her face.

"The...others?" Caroline asked confusedly, cocking her blonde head to the side.

Elena closed her eyes and laughed. "Look behind you," she said.

So Caroline did.

What she saw was so wonderful, she felt her eyes start to water with tears.

Her mother. Bonnie. Stefan. Damon. Matt. Just everyone. Everyone she had ever loved.

She ran to them and hugged all of them in turn, astonished but wonderfully happy to see them all. Her mother gave her an open-armed embrace, smiling happily. Bonnie and Caroline squeezed each other and jumped up and down. Stefan gave a huge smile, his teeth showing, and the emotion in his eyes. Matt warmly hugged her and Caroline was almost flooded with tears. Even Damon was there, giving her a lopsided smile, no signs of arrogance at the moment.

And then...and then...her father. Caroline knew it was just a dream but she couldn't help but feel how real it was. She burst into tears and her father held her in her arms and comforted her.

After that they all sat down and talked and laughed and hugged and cried, and it almost felt like everything they had been through wasn't real. Caroline felt...good. Happy. It wasn't something she'd felt in a long time.

After what felt like hours Caroline thought she spotted something in the trees. When she squinted closer she saw it was Klaus. Grinning, she made her way over to him.

"I assume you like your dream," he stated flatly.

"It's the best one I've ever had," she said sincerely.

"I'll leave you to it." He started to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"Come join me," she offered.

Klaus hesitated as he looked back at the people Caroline loved. "I've tried to kill all of them at least twice."

"It's a dream. It won't matter; they won't care," she said freely. Caroline let go of his arm and started to run back. Halfway she turned her head to look at him, her blonde hair flying wildly with the wind, her blue eyes bright and alive.

"That's the beauty of being a vampire!" she called out to him.

Klaus gave a lopsided grin and followed her.


	4. Waking Up

**A/N Full playlist on my profile for the songs in this story. I'll be finished making the promo for this real soon...and a big big big thank you to all my reviewers!**_  
_

**...they killed Kol...how could they!? ;((**

* * *

_Be My Saviour_

_4_

* * *

Caroline never wanted the dream to end.

She felt almost drunk on her own happiness, the laughter and the joy that came with the dream. As she looked around her beloved family and friends, grinning from ear to ear, she felt Klaus touch her arm lightly.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" His breath brushed against her ear.

Caroline instantly felt panic rising in her chest. "I-I..." The truth was she never wanted to leave. Everything was paradise there. Darkness was all lost and forgotten; Stefan wasn't a ripper. Damon wasn't a monster. Elena wasn't what she had feared most. Her mom didn't keep the supernatural safe and was no longer in danger. Bonnie wasn't a witch. Her dad wasn't a vampire.

Klaus gazed at her almost sadly. "That's part of the dream, love." He motioned to her friends and family. "They're not real here." His voice was melancholy, and sounded low and musical, soothing to Caroline's ears. The back of her mind, the part that wasn't focused on the dream, clicked, as if realizing something important. Later she would discover that she had found so strange previously: Klaus was trying to comfort her. Not in a sarcastic, or manipulative way, but caring and genuinely. However, Caroline's mind felt too weary to make the connection.

A tear slid down Caroline's cheek. "Let's go," she said. She let out a choked sob as she lovingly gazed over each of her beloved friends and family members in turn. But Klaus was right. She had to leave.

She closed her eyes, and everything went black.

* * *

They were back now, back in Caroline's bed. It was dark, past midnight. Klaus and Caroline lay facing each other, listening to the sound of each other's breathing. Caroline shifted closer to him, fatigue stretching over her.

"You know, I...I never really thanked you. For anything. And I-"

"Quiet, love," Klaus hushed her gently. "You don't need to thank me for anything."

"But-"

"It's fine."

They lay in quiet silence for a while, until Caroline spoke up. "When we actually find the cure-"

"_If _we find the cure," he corrected her smoothly.

"Fine, _if_," she huffed. Then her voice became serious again. "If we find the cure..." she left a gaping silence as she struggled on what she was going to say. It was the truth, but she wasn't sure about it. Finally she whispered, "I wouldn't take it."

The moonlight flickered shadows over them. Caroline could hear Klaus's breath draw in sharply.

"Why not?" he asked, after a while. Caroline turned to lay comfortably on her back, and gazed up at the ceiling in the dark. She mulled over her thoughts in her dead, trying to sort it all out. And then she spoke, from the depths of her heart. And to Klaus, of all people.

"All my life as a vampire...I've wanted nothing more than to go back, start fresh. But then I realized...after the dream you gave me...that it doesn't matter if we even become human again. Things will never be the same, anyways. These things...they've all changed us, for better or for worse. We're nothing without our experiences. And I'm not the shallow, insecure girl I was before. This time...I'm different. Stronger. And I don't want that to change."

"You were never shallow, Caroline. You struggled to take control of your life, struggled with decisions you had to make. You weren't sure of your place in the world."

"That's probably the sanest thing I've heard today," she managed to mumble half-heartedly, not fully comprehending his words; her eyes had begin to flutter. He chuckled lowly.

"Sleep now, Caroline. You need your rest."

So she did.


	5. Madness

_Be My Saviour_

_5_

* * *

Klaus lay on the soft, dewy grass beneath him, his fingers knotted comfortably behind his head. He had sat there thinking for a while, deep in thought.

What was it about Caroline Forbes that intrigued him so? Was it her beauty, her grace, her light? Her cold fury, her wrath? Was it also her darkness, strong enough to rival her light, that drew him in? That no one could see, could unlock, could ignite, but him? Many questions swirled around in his mind until he felt driven towards madness. What did it matter anyways; she would never belong to him.

She would always tenaciously loyal to _Tyler_. He had even tried to kill her once, because he couldn't contain himself. Because Klaus's sire bond was too strong for him to resist.

Klaus started to restlessly pace. He had honestly not felt like this for anyone except for Tatia. But that had been lifetimes, ages ago...and had he fallen for her on purpose, merely to conflict his brother? Or had it been real? He'd assumed it was for his hatred, but did he really care for the dark-haired girl?

Love was too confusing for Klaus; he preferred to give up on it.

All this time he had been so alone. So hated. And as much as he hated to admit it, she had made him feel again.

Finally it became too much. The one person he would love was the one person he had driven more and more to only hate him, for what he was. A monster.

He needed to stop. Stop caring. Stop feeling.

Klaus snapped his emotions off in a fraction of a second, and his animalistic instincts rose. His eyes luminously glowed golden in his bloodthirst. He growled an ear-splitting, savage roar, and went to find the first person he could lay his hands on, whether friend or foe.

* * *

Caroline awoke as the morning sunlight spilled onto her golden locks and blinded her sight with its radiance.

Slowly opening her eyes, Caroline expected to see Klaus lying beside her. But he was gone.

She sat up straight, confusedly gazing around the room. Why would he leave? She needed someone there for her now, and she knew he had realized it. But where was he? When she most needed him?

_Right,_ she reminded herself sourly. _It's because he's Klaus, Caroline, get over it!_

She tried to forget him, forget _everything _and finally get on with her day.

* * *

As Caroline walked over to the Salvatore Mansion, where she presumed Elena would be at, with Damon of course (Caroline rolled her eyes at the thought) she eyed something unusual.

At first glance she'd thought it was someone lying across the street. With her heightened sight she looked closer. No, it was a _dead _person laying across the street, their insides torn out horribly, their heart laying splattered with gore in the person's hand.

The old Caroline would have shrieked and cried for help, mourning her helplessness. But that wasn't her. Not anymore.

The new Caroline, icy blue steel in her eyes, the fire burning in her, turned to the mansion. She was going to find out who had murdered that person, and she was going to _kill _them and make them pay for what they'd done to the innocent.

She flew into the Salvatore Mansion, not bothering to knock, nearly breaking the door off its hinges. What she had interrupted, she assumed, was a heated discussion. Elena's tear tracks marked her signs of frustration, her fair face obviously distressed. Stefan had his hands over his head, trying to contain his anger. Damon's crystal blue eyes were overcome with rage and his stance was protective over Elena; the scattered mess around the house clearly indicated a fight.

"Someone's dead," Caroline burst out breathlessly, choosing to ignore the scenario before her.

"It wasn't me; don't worry," Damon said brusquely, shrugging Elena off. Stefan remained there standing, with that tortured look on his face. Elena rushed to Caroline's side.

"Who?" she said desperately.

Caroline shook her head helplessly. "It's not someone we know. The person's lying on the street."

Elena flashed out of the house and Damon wordlessly followed her, a hard, cruel mask on his face.

Caroline went to follow but then turned back to Stefan. "Aren't you coming?" she said quietly, hope fading.

He removed his hands from his face just enough so that his voice wasn't muffled. "What happens is none of my concern." His words were so cold, so full of bitter hatred, that Caroline stumbled back.

"Stefan?" she whispered. She just wanted the old Stefan back, the Stefan that was her friend. Not the Stefan overcome with grief and hatred and fury, emboldened by his Ripper days and his shattering heartbreak.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," he said brokenly. He turned away from her.

Caroline held back her tears and walked out of the house.

Damon and Elena stood in front of the corpse; Elena was holding a hand over her mouth, eyes brimming with tears. "Who did this?" she said in a low undertone.

"The blood's still fresh. Someone's been here recently," Damon observed.

"_Damon_!" Caroline reproached accusingly.

Elena shook her head fiercely, tear spilling over her long dark hair. "It wasn't him, Care," she whispered.

"Fine," Caroline huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Who was it then?"

"It was me," a voice drawled. Caroline closed her eyes with regret, hoping with all her heart that it was not, _not_, _not_ _him_, before she whipped around.

_He _held a struggling, helpless victim by the throat, their throat stained with red.

_He _was bloodstained; his clothes torn and filthy, like the day she had chosen to help.

_He _had a sinister smile slowly curving over the blood smeared over his lips, his eyes glowing with madness.

_He _was Klaus.


	6. Shattered

**A/N TVD on Thursday was crazy...so sad...the only good thing was that I was accurate on Caroline's character. She wouldn't take the cure right? Klaus said so in 4x14...i was right! yeesss character analysis achieved! (that chapter, chapter 5, was posted before 4x14..;) )**

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Grace5231973, HotHybridSex, Lacy-Jane, Guest, Kayleigh Rudd, HighheelMafia, bookworm7117, louann97, CharmSparks11833, Pinkgem22, lyndaflpn, Guest, Guest, and little miss michelle. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! It means the world to me!**

**So here's Chapter 5...remember...reviews keep the story alive and encourages me to update more often...heheh**

**oh and I finished the promo for this story, you can find the link on my profile!**

**R.I.P Kol Mikaelson **

* * *

_Be My Saviour_

_6_

* * *

The victim lay limp in Klaus's hands, a torn doll.

Caroline could feel the sting of tears pricking her crystal blue eyes. "Damon get Elena inside." This was spoken through gritted teeth.

Behind her, Damon hesitated. "You sure, blondie?" he said, a hint of concern edging into his voice.

"I'll be fine."

Elena refused to be taken away. "But Caroline!" she pled to Damon, begging for him to understand.

"She can handle it." He was stronger than her, and was able to pull her away.

"Caroline!" Elena cried. Then, in a blur, after much struggle, they were gone.

A tear trickled down Caroline's pale face. Klaus's face was impassive, his hybrid eyes burning golden with gore stained on his lips. He waited for her to speak.

Caroline found her voice. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered faintly, her voice trembling.

Klaus tightened his grip on the victim, who appeared to be one of the remaining hybrids, and sank his teeth into his neck.

"Stop it! Stop, stop! Please!" Caroline was over there in a flash, trying to pry off Klaus's hands. The monster instinct in him rolled off waves of fury, angry at being interrupted during feeding. It backhanded Caroline across the face with a blow that sent her sprawling to the ground a few feet away.

Alarmed, Klaus raised his head, warm blood dripping from his lips.

Caroline lay in pain, blood falling in slow rhythms to the ground. Her cool, slender fingers touched to the red on her cheek, and she stared at the blood on her hand in disbelief. Klaus had hit her.

Madness had taken over Klaus, and the monster remained.

In his subconscious he could distantly see someone he knew slowly stumbling to their feet. She looked familiar, he thought, golden hair and deep blue eyes that pierced his soul. Her lovely face was distraught; a fallen angel. The blood on her cheek jolted him. Did he do that?

Now she held a hand out to him as if taming a beast. "Klaus?" she whispered. The hand came close to him and he snapped at it, dropping the lifeless victim.

She withdrew her hand quickly. It was futile, she thought. She couldn't save him.

Klaus's anger was boiling. There was no point anymore, if she would never belong to him, the one who mattered most. But nothing mattered now. Loneliness would follow him like it always would. Darkness would overwhelm him once again. He would still be.._.infinitely and utterly alone. _

She touched her hand to the blood on her cheek and held it out to him. "You hurt me," she said. "You would never do that."

The animalistic instinct in him rose. He wanted to kill her, more than ever before. "You're better than that," she continued. "For me, you would try to be."

The heavy veil that clouded Klaus's mind started to lift slightly. Caroline?

"People say you're bad, but I know better. Can you hear me, Klaus?" she titled her head, tears falling. "Come back."

His hybrid eyes faded to blue. He grabbed the hybrid by the neck and compelled him. "Forget this. Leave."

She smiled radiantly up at him. "I knew you were in there."

"Go on and run back to Tyler." He brushed past her swiftly, not caring where he was going but knowing he had to get _away._

"I'm not going back to him. He tried to kill me!"

"Three time's the charm, they always say." He kept walking.

"Klaus, _stop_. Where are you going?"

"Away from you." He turned back to stare at her coldly, sealing the distance between them. "And the next time I see you, I will kill you."

And he left, leaving her shattered.


	7. Our Loved Ones

_Be My Saviour_

_7_

* * *

Caroline wasn't the girl she used to be. At times she didn't even recognize herself.

After Klaus had dramatically announced his exit, practically sworn to kill her, and left her on the verge of tears, something snapped inside of her. Caroline Forbes was not going to be pushed around by Niklaus Mikaelson, of all people. Yeah, maybe her friends took her for granted sometimes and she'd never had a steady boyfriend not wrapped up and overwhelmed in the world of the supernatural, and maybe she _was _worthless, but_ hell_. If it was one characteristic she had taken with her into her vampire rebirth, it was her stubborn determination that drove her on and on. And right now it was driving her to Klaus. Literally.

Caroline tapped her nails along the dashboard in rhythm to the song playing on the radio. Her phone beeped, and she sighed, not from fatigue, but of annoyance. This was probably the 900th missed call or text message she had gotten from her mom, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, or even a bored Damon.

She was bored herself, so she finally decided to put them all on a video chat, knowing the hysteria it would most likely cause. Why not deal with all of them instead of one by one? The sooner, the better. She knew her friends and mom cared about her, but she didn't need another lecture pinpointing Klaus's evil deeds and that he was a monster who couldn't be trusted. She'd seen better, and known better.

"Oh God," Caroline mumbled, as Elena's face appeared on her phone.

"Caroline, _where are you_?" she demanded. "We've been looking for you for _two_ whole days and-"

"Look, something happened with Klaus and-"

"What do you mean? Did he hurt you?" Bonnie's face said abruptly as she entered the chat.

"No, I mean yes, but-"

"Caroline? What's wrong?" Liz's uncharacteristically frantic voice entered the conversation.

"Are you all right?" Stefan broke in with concern.

"All right _everybody listen_!" Caroline yelled, causing everyone to fall dead silent. She took in deep breaths. "God this is worse than a soap opera..."

"Get on with it," Damon said impatiently.

"Okay. So. Klaus and I had this kind of...fight and right now I don't know where he is, he left quickly. He seemed to be angry about something, I don't know!" she shrieked hysterically.

"Hey. Calm down," Stefan advised kindly.

"Look, all I know is he's _angry_, and when Klaus is angry bad things happen. I'm gonna go find him and stop him."

"Caroline," Her mother said in a warning tone. "That man is dangerous. He almost killed you-"

"And everyone else!" Elena threw in.

"I can try to do a locator spell," Bonnie informed the others.

"This is hilarious," Damon said mildly.

"No!_ No one _is going anywhere! You all just stay put. I'll handle this one myself." Caroline took another deep breath. "You all trust me, right? Please? I'm a vampire now."

"That doesn't change the fact you're confronting an 1000 year-old hybrid," Liz remarked dryly.

"He won't hurt me," Caroline said soothingly. "So please...let it go."

"She _is _a big girl now," Damon said. "Let her have some _real _fun." He winked at her. "Bring me back a souvenir." His face disappeared from the chat.

"I trust you, Caroline. Now be careful." Liz sighed. "I suppose there's nothing I can do now to keep you from going. I love you, okay?"

Caroline let out a growl of exasperation. "Will you all stop acting like I'm driving to my death?"

"You are," three voices said in union.

Liz gave a strained smile and signed off.

"Better hurry up with your good-byes," Caroline said to the rest of them. "You know I'm not supposed to drive while on the phone."

* * *

Truth be told, Caroline had no idea where she was driving to. She had made it out of the borders of Mystic Falls, and was nearing a major intersection. Which way? Rolling her eyes, she flipped open her phone and called the last person on earth she wanted to talk to now.

"Caroline?" a female British voice said in surprise. Recovering, she quipped sarcastically, "I'm not exactly up for girl-talk right now; I have a table leg impaled in my stomach."

"You...what?" Caroline said quickly, realization dawning upon her.

"Come now, Caroline. We both know you don't give a hoot about me."

"No, no, no, not that. I mean, was it Klaus?"

"How did you know?" Rebekah sounded only mildly curious.

"There's only one person I know who likes to impale people with furniture."

"Stick around me and you'll discover it runs in the family."

"Wait. Did Klaus tell you anything, where he was going?" Caroline said desperately.

"He _was _throwing a nasty fit. I haven't seen one like that in ages." There were sounds of struggle and pain, as if Rebekah removing the impalement.

"Yeah, I know that. He fed on his own hybrid."

Silence on the other end of the phone.

"He would _never _do that."

"I know. The hybrids were kind of his life's mission," Caroline said in a know-it-all fashion, nearly sounding defensive.

"Did you set him off, Caroline?" Rebekah shot back.

"No! I didn't, I swear! I went to go see Elena and next thing I know, he's there threatening people's lives!"

"Well _he's _going to go off murdering a whole village now," Rebekah said uncaringly.

"I know! So I'm trying to stop him now, I just have no idea where he went."

"And you were hoping..."

"That _you _where he was? Yeah." Caroline finished.

"He didn't say anything to me, he practically stormed out of the room. If there's anything I know about Nik, it's that he retreats to the places he hates the most when he's angry."

"Okay, so where is that?"

"The place where we became vampires. It's all ruins now, of course."

"Your home!" Caroline exclaimed, nearly swerving off the road. "I'm already out of Mystic Falls."

"Then go back in."

"I know! Where are the...ruins, though? I'm going to need directions."

Rebekah gave a loud, audible sigh on the other end of the line.

"The things I do for family..."


	8. Ending the Silence

_Be My Saviour_

_8_

_Ending the Silence_

* * *

"God," Caroline spat out, exhausted. "If you give me one more of your lame directions that leads me to a wrong turn I'm going to-"

"What? Rip my tongue out? Your ashes would be blowing away in the wind before you could lay a finger on me," Rebekah shot back, mildly amused. She had to admit to herself, she _had _been giving Caroline wrong directions for a while now. Half for her pure enjoyment, and the other because she was afraid.

"Why can't you just _lead_ me to the place _I've already told you what my intentions are_!" Caroline hissed into the phone, seething, her nails digging into the metal.

"Temper, temper," Rebekah speculated mockingly. "I often wondered what my brother ever saw in you."

That was it. Caroline hung up, and slammed the phone into the dashboard, leaving a shallow dent behind. "One of these days," she growled. "_One of these days I'm going to_-"

_Beep beep. _

"_What!?_" she nearly screamed. On the other end of the line, a sharp intake of breath. A familiar voice.

"Care," he said.

"_Tyler I am not in the mood for this right now_," she spat through her teeth.

"I know; look, I just wanted to say...I'm really sorry. I don't know what was going through my head and I _never _should have done that. Caroline, I lost control of myself that day...But I promise you it will never happen again...Can you trust me again?"

Caroline calmed down, inhaling deeply and organizing her thoughts. "It's going to take time," she resounded softly, trying to sound reasonable.

"I know. It's okay. I'll give you as much time as you need." A pause. And then, "I love you." He didn't wait for her to repeat it back to him.

* * *

Klaus strode towards the forest. Centuries had slowly ingested the beautifully sunlit trees and replaced them with the shadowy spirals that were cold as winter.

He leaned against one of the tall, twisting trees, the gnarled oak scuffing against his black leather jacket.

"Now let's wait," he told the desolate, empty forest, a sadistic smile forming across his bloodstained lips.

* * *

"You know what Rebekah. Screw you, If you really don't feel like helping me find your brother, then fine. I'll travel across the world to find him, if that's what it takes." She whispered in silent rage into the phone.

Rebekah's eyes didn't flare with her usual icy rage. Instead she stood in front of one of Klaus's paintings, a lonely snowflake dancing across the darkness.

"Don't go after him," she said quietly after while, her voice empty of malice or spite.

"What?" Caroline was taken aback.

"If you love him then you'll stay away."

"I...don't," she denied, assuring this to herself more than to Rebekah.

"You don't understand." Rebekah paced in front of her brother's painting. "_You're _his breaking point, Caroline. Push him too far and you're _dead. _If you're dead, the entire world will endure his wrath."

Caroline's vision was blurring, and she could feel the familiar sting in her eyes. Her hands were clenched, and she felt fuzzy and un-oriented, as if she were underwater. "I have to go after him."

"You're going to risk walking to your death," she stated, her respect for the girl seeping in through her words.

"I have to."

"You must really love him."

Caroline didn't say anything.

"Then you'll know where to find him."

"...What are you talking about?" Caroline said slowly and delicately.

"I lied." Rebekah drew her hand up to trace the snowflake's intricate pattern. "I don't know where he is. After a millennia you would expect me to know what Nik would do. What he was thinking. But I can't." Her hand crossed to the darkness where the snowflake roamed. "Not anymore."

Caroline was still and hung onto the Original's words as if they could save her. But they couldn't.

"So for his sake, Caroline, let's hope your love for him is greater than mine."


	9. Tainted Hearts

_Be My Saviour_

_9_

* * *

_If I was Klaus Mikaelson, where would I be right now?_ Caroline wondered. _After a huge argument that happened for no inexplicable reason and caused me to Hulk out and kill people, where would I retreat to?..._

"This is useless," Caroline groaned, banging her head on the steering wheel multiple times in frustration. "While I'm here playing Sherlock Holmes and searching for clues, a rabid hybrid is rampaging through some poor town..."

She'd pulled up to his mansion, searching the air for his scent. It was there, but only lingering faintly in the cold air; he hadn't been there recently. Now she backed out with her car again, not exactly eager to get back in the hunt.

_"So for his sake, Caroline, let's hope your love for him is greater than mine." _Rebekah's words echoed hauntingly through her mind.

"Yeah? Well my love for him is soooo powerful that I can't even freaking find him!" she shrieked, about ready to burst into tears. While she was sitting here freaking out, innocents were being slaughtered. But she just felt so helpless. She couldn't search an entire world if Klaus didn't want to be found. But she was the only one who could stop him, she was fairly certain of that now.

It felt like everything was crashing down on her, falling apart. Klaus, Tyler. Tyler was...well, Caroline had thought he had changed. But then again, she's thought the same thing about Klaus.

As she lifted up her head, blonde curls hanging limply over her distressed face, a familiar scent caught in the air.

Klaus.

She could almost feel him, feel him leaning against a tree, almost casually, whispering to her: "Come and catch me, Caroline..." She could almost hear the words.

Without a second thought she blurred out of the car, leaving it behind, and rushing into the dark forest.

It was nightfall.

Caroline ran blindly through the trees, branches scratching at her arms and leaving long red gashes. Her tears blinded her and blurred her vision, her long blonde hair flying wildly behind her. But she didn't care. She didn't stop running.

She didn't stop running until she ran straight into a solid chest. She stumbled, and hands steadied her by the shoulders and pulled her head back so she could get a good look at him.

Caroline instantly smelled blood. It was everywhere. On his clothes, on his hands, running down his face, his mouth... His eyes burned dark golden, fangs out as he savagely growled at her.

"Klaus?" she asked quietly, but the monster only stared up at her bearing its fangs. "Please stop this," she continued softly.

Instantly his eyes burned back to his usual icy blue, and his fangs disappeared. Caroline began to feel relieved, but panic shot up her spine again when she saw the look in his eyes. Cold and distant. They may be standing in front of each other, but they are miles apart.

In his eyes...the fierce, hungry look of a predator. Craving to kill. Or craving to have someone love him?

"Why, Caroline?" his hissed angrily. "Why be the lamb when you can be the wolf?"

Even in her fear she huffed at him indignantly. "I'm not a lamb, but I'm not a wolf, either. I'm free...to be anyone or anything I want. And I think you should be too."

His fingers were like steel as his grip tightened, so hard that Caroline was sure her bones would shatter any moment. Swallowing back the remaining tears and the numbing pain, she said, "But you can't just take people's lives away from them. You were once human too. They deserve to live as well, just as you do. You both deserve to have a choice. And I think that was taken from you a long time ago, from your father. But he's dead now; gone. You're free." She raised her hands to touch his face. "You don't need your hybrids, Klaus. You don't need power. You don't need to fight. You don't need to kill. You need to love." She leaned in, and kissed his bloodied lips.

His hands released the strain on her shoulders, and she knew it would leave bruises, but she didn't care. It would heal.

And they both would.

His mouth, first rigid, melted into her lips and he pulled his arms around her waist instead, bringing her closer to him.

At first Klaus had been willing to kill anyone before him that stood in his way. Even Caroline. Now he stood there, kissing her, protected by her embrace, and he wondered what had changed him.

Her. It had always been her.

* * *

Later, when the world was still dark and the sun had not come out yet, Caroline lay now in Klaus's embrace. The hybrid stroked her golden hair, reveling in the fact that even if Caroline would run back to Tyler, she would stay here with him. Until she had to leave.

Caroline stirred in his arms, head pressed into the crook of Klaus's neck.

"Klaus?" she whispered, so softly he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You do know that this...us...isn't going to work."

His heart shattered, and his worst fear was confirmed. "I...I am aware of that. Time doesn't permit it. Time cannot change one of us in order to be compatible with the other. I cannot be who you want me to be." He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "And you can never give into your darkest desires."

"We're...doomed," Caroline realized slowly, eyes flickering to meet his.

"Yes," he said, pressing his lips to her hair and closing his eyes; they glimmered with tears that would never fall. "Although you saved me, you will never belong to me."

She looked at him with almost something close to sorrow in her eyes, and she laid back into him.

They both dreamt of each other and a day in this confusing world when things would finally be right. They were foolish dreams, but dreams still filled with hope.

* * *

A/N:: Omigoodness. i have not freaking updated this story in 4 MONTHS. i'm sooo sorry, i guess life just got in the way. and i've been working on darkness stole her heart, and kind've been abandoning all my other stories :P i'll try to update soon, thanks for waiting for this chapter!


End file.
